una chica en el equipo
by nico robin 16
Summary: la hermana menor del infantil de Eiji Kikumaru vuelve a la ciudad, y bueno, está obsecionada con ingresar al equipo masculino del equipo de tennis de Seigaku, hará lo imposible, hasta hacerse pasar por un chico para demostrarle a estos mismos que las chicas son igual de capaces apra el tennis


_**bueno, aquí esta un projecto que quería meter desde hace un tiempo en FF, solo que hasta ahora vine a pulirlo de la mejor manera para subirlo, espero a que séa bine recibido y que sea de su agrado, bueno, no soy muy buena con los saludos, así que los dejo con el fic**_

_**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mi propiedad, sino del gran Tekeshi-san, pero esta historia si es de mi propiedad, así que sufran (?)**_

* * *

n-no, esto es malo, nya~~ no la veo por ninguna parte, a donde se fue esta chica ahora-dice un chico peli-rojo mientras esta en un aeropuerto buscando a alguien pero no encontraba a esa persona por ninguna parte-maldición, se me esta haciendo tarde para el entrenamiento, de seguro y Teska me hace correr cincuenta vueltas, pero si no la encuentro a ella mis padres me matan

Y el chico gato de Seigaku se fue corriendo lo más rápido que corría mientras esquivaba a la gente a su pasó, mientras buscaba a la chica que estaba buscando, mientras recorría todo el aeropuerto en el camino

en otra parte del lugar, precisamente, en las calles de la ciudad, una chica de pelo rojo, hasta mitad de espalda, tomado en una cola alta con una liga naranja, sus ojos son de color azulados profundos, piel un poco bronceada, medía 1.56, llevaba puesto un gorro, del cual sale la cola de caballo, una polera celeste corta, un chaleco azul con cierre pero este iba suelto, un pantalón tres cuartos negros, unas zapatillas rojas, llevaba en su mano derecha arrastrando una maleta de ruedas, y en su mano derecha en su hombro tenía una funda de raqueta de tenis

Esto es increíble, cuando llegué al aeropuerto, se supone que Eiji-niisan me iba a estar esperando, cuando lo vea lo voy a molestar para que me compre algo en compensación-dice la chica con un mohín mientras caminaba hasta que encuentra un lugar de práctica de tenis-bueno, cero que practicaré un rato para no oxidarme

La chica entra a una de las casillas de entrenamiento, y se fija que al lado de ella, en la cabina continua hay un chico con una gorra practicando, además no le fallaba a ningún tiro que daba la máquina, cosa que la dejó impresionada

Si se cree mucho le voy a demostrar que yo no me voy a quedar atrás-dice la chica en voz baja mientras deposita dinero en la máquina para poder comenzar a practicar- le voy a demostrar que no solo el puede ser bueno en el tenis

La primera pelota salio disparada, ella aún no tenía la raqueta desenfundada, pero en un rápido movimiento, en el tiempo en que la pelota salio disparada y en llegar hasta ella, la chica sacó la raqueta y golpeo fuertemente la pelota, devolviéndola haciendo que golpee la reja del lado opuesto y cayendo en la canasta

El chico del lado parecía que no le prestaba atención en ningún momento mientras practicaba, pero se fijó mecánicamente en como había sacado la raqueta y había golpeado la pelota, cualquiera no se hubiera fijado, pero él vio el momento exacto en que colocó la raqueta a la altura de su pecho para que no le golpeara y la devolvió con tal fuerza en menos de una fracción de segundo

jeh~ … piensa creerse mejor que yo, aquí vamos a vez quien es mejor-susurra el chico mientras no se desconcentra en los golpes que le da con la raqueta a la raqueta, mientras la cosa parece una competencia declarada sin palabras, ya que cada uno comenzó a golpear la pelota con mejor precisión haciendo que cada pelota cayera en la canasta

Una media hora debió de haber pasado de que la competencia había comenzado, y la gente se comenzaba a agrupar para ver como ambos entrenaban, al mismo tiempo como algunos comenzaban a hacer apuestas de quien iba a ganar la competencia, pero ninguno de los dos le daba importancia al caso y seguían como si nada dando cada vez mejores golpes a la pelota, sin darse por vencidos

No encontré a mi hermana por ningún lado en el aeropuerto, mis padres me van a cocinar vivo nya~ -dice Kikumaru mientras caminaba cabizbajo por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que se encontró con la multitud de gente amontonada viendo la competencia-nya~… ¿Qué estará sucediendo hay?

Eiji se acercó al tumulto de gente, y comenzó a colarse entre medio como podía gracias a su elasticidad, pero igual se le hacía complicado, ya que era mucha gente amontonada en una solo lugar, cuando logró llegar al frente y tomar un poco de aire, lo primero en que se fijó fue en el chico de la izquierda y le salió una gran sonrisa

¡Oi O'chibi-chan que alegría encontrarte aquí! Pero ¿no deberías estar en el entrenamiento?-pregunta Kikumaru mientras el chico se da cuenta de la voz de el chico-gato pero no se da vuelta

Ya voy muy retrasado, es mas, si parto ahora y llego al instituto, lo único que hará Teska es mandarme a dar 50 o 100 vueltas a la cancha, así que mejor paso-dice el chico mientras sigue golpeando pelo tras pelota sin desconcentrarse de lo que está haciendo-¿y que hay de ti Kikumaru? También deberías estar en el entrenamiento

Nya~… bueno… es que hoy no fui porque tenía que recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, se supone que sería fácil encontrarle, pero no la veo hace casi 4 años así que se ah olvidado como es en algún sentido-dice el peli-rojo mientras coloca su mano detrás de su cabeza con una sonrisa infantil

La chica mientras escuchaba la conversación de ambos chicos, llegó al punto que se dio cuenta de algo y dejó caer la raqueta, así que una pelota peligrosamente se acercaba a ella, pero alcanzó a reaccionar, tomó la raqueta teniendo que abrirse de piernas hacia el frente y hacia atrás la derecha y la izquierda respectivamente, toma la raqueta y alcanza a golpear le pelota, pero eso no es todo, con la pelo en la raqueta aún, se impulsa con sus pies para dar una vuelta como un mortal invertido, y una vez que coloca ambos pies en tierra lanza inmediatamente la pelota a la canasta, la cual se apaga, ya que se acabaron los tiros para realizar

_Ese movimiento se pareció al de Kikumaru_-pensó el chico de la gorra mientras se le queda mirando sin hacer nada, ya que sus tiros disponibles también se habían agotado, así que ahora se dedicó a guardar su raqueta para marcharse del lugar-oye Kikumaru, creo que ya encontré a la persona que buscabas-dice el chico, mientras apunta a la chica que estaba en el área de la derecha, la cual estaba guardando su raqueta igual

¿Eh?-ahora si Eiji se había fijado en la chica de al lado del chico y se sorprendió, así que se acercó apresurado donde estaba saliendo ella y Kikumaru solo se limita a abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla como un oso, una vez se despega le ve enojado-gracias Ryoma-kun, ahora solo le reprenderé por hacerme buscar por todo el aeropuerto

No te molestes por eso tu tampoco te acordabas por como era, así que creo que igual se te hubiera perdido teniéndola enfrente tuyo-dice Ryoma antes de irse caminando por el lado contrario en donde estaban Eiji y la chica peli-roja

Vamos a casa Riza-chan me tenias preocupado, pero no les digamos a nuestros padres que te me perdiste de vista o me matan-dice Eiji mientras comienza a caminar arrastrando literalmente a la chica mientras la gente que estaba conglomerada ahí, solo se limitaban a verlos irse y se desilusionan, así que cada uno se va del lugar y los que apostaron tuvieron que irse solo con su plata

Una vez caminaron unas cuantas cuadras Eiji y Riza, el chico gato se detuvo y le pegó un zape en la cabeza a la chica, lo que hizo que esta se enojara y le mirara molesta, pero al darse vuelta, solo vio una cara de alivio en la cara del chico y no una cara de enojo

Me tenías preocupado pequeña, no te tienes que mover de un lugar si te dicen que te van a ir a buscar, ¿comprendes? No me cabía en la cabeza el que no estuvieras, estaba asustado si es que te pasaba algo malo-dice Eiji sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual solo se limita a verlo sorprendida por las palabras descritas por él

Nii-san yo…-

No vuelvas a hacerlo ya, no quiero que te pase nada malo, ya que eres mi hermanita pequeña-dice el chico peli-rojo interrumpiendo a Riza, la cual agachó la cabeza en señal de perdón, y el acto seguido del mayor fue estrecharla entre sus brazos, y a los pocos segundos, ella le corresponde el abrazo fraternal

Esta bien, no me volveré a perder de tu vista nii-san, no lo volveré a hacer-dice la menor mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor

¿Eiji eres tú?-pregunta una voz por detrás del peli-rojo, así que este rompe el abrazo con su hermana y se da vuelta para ver a Oishi mirando intrigado la acción que estaba haciendo el peli-rojo con la chica-¿acaso tenías una novia y no me lo habías contado?

¿Nya?... n-n-n-no Oishi, ¿que piensas? No es nada de eso…. Ella es…. Ella es Riza mi hermanita menor-dice totalmente rojo, casi tanto como su pelo por las palabras dichas por la madre gallina de Seigaku-los presento, riza, el es Oishi, mi mejor amigo, Oishi ella es Riza mi hermana menor

Oh… mucho gusto pequeña, se nota ahora bastante que son parientes, al ver su cara, por cierto ¿a que instituto vas a ir?-pregunta al final Oishi mientras le estrechaba la mano a Riza, mientras ella se limitaba a verlo

Bueno… voy a ir al mismo instituto que mi hermano-dice Riza luego del saludo con Oishi, así que este sonríe mientras ve la raqueta que tenía la chica, y luego ve a Kikumaru, el cual tenía signo de interrogación de porque lo miraba así

Bueno, y de seguro te vas a meter al club femenino de tenis-deduce Oishi mientras se coloca una mano en el mentón como si fuera un gran detective

Claro que no, le voy a demostrar a los chicos que puedo ser igual de buena que ustedes para jugar tenis, así como sea me voy a meter al club de tenis masculino-dice en tono de enfado Riza mientras se apunta a ella misma con el pulgar derecho muy decidida

Oye Oishi, ¿no te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa hoy? Mi madre va a hacer puré con pescado frito hoy para la cena-dice Eiji alegremente mientras este mira con una cara de asombro y de sorpresa a la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, para luego verlo a él y asentir totalmente convencido

Oye, ¿sabes que Teska los obligará a ti y a Ryoma a correr el doble de vueltas por haber faltado al entrenamiento de hoy?-dice Oishi una vez que los tres se ponen en marcha para la casa de Kikumaru, mientras que al chico-gato se le forma una aura de depresión a su alrededor por las palabras pronunciadas por su mejor amigo

Gracias por apoyarme en esto Oishi, estaba con mucho animo y tu me dices esto-dice mientras camina cabizbajo mientras que Oishi se ríe tranquilamente con la reacción que tiene Eiji, algo muy infantil para alguien de su edad, pero claro, hablamos del infantil número uno de los seleccionados del club de tenis

Oh~ Eiji-nii sigue siendo igual de infantil que siempre, no ha cambiado en nada en estos cuatro años-dice riza mientras mira a su hermano con una sonrisa y este se impresiona por esto, y comienza a coscorronear a su hermana mayor

Soy mayor que tú igual de todos modos, así que ten respeto por mí-dice un poco molesto Eiji pero con un tono gracioso, para luego, todos comenzar a reír y caminar amenamente para la casa de los peli-rojos

Una vez llegan los tres a la casa, el peli-rojo abre la puerta para que pudieran pasar, una vez que lo hace, tiran confeti por motivo de celebración, los tres se fijan, hay un gran cartel que dice _**bienvenida de vuelta Riza-chan**_ y muchos globos, como si de un cumpleaños de niño pequeño se tratase, y ambos pares totalmente alegres por la llegada de su hija

Que alegría cariño, nuestra niña regresó por fin a nuestro lado-dice la madre de ambos antes de agarrar las manos de su marido y entrelazar los dedos con él

Tienes razón querida, han sido cuatro largos y difíciles años sin ella a nuestro lado-dice su padre mientras ambos tiene una gota estilo anime en la nuca y Oishi ríe por lo bajo

vengan entre, hoy hay motivo de celebración, así que cierren la puerta, además que se comienza a poner fresco-dice la señora, mientras que la madre gallina de Seigaku cierra la puerta y los tres comienzan a caminar al interior de la casa, específicamente al comedor, donde vieron varios patos servidos, específicamente 5 platos (en mi opinión ya debe ser costumbre para ellos cenar junto a Oishi en su casa XD) con puré con pescado, vasos de bebida y una torta en el centro de la mesa para comer después (en serio, esto parece cumpleaños de niño pequeño)

Sentémonos, para comenzar a comer entre risas y alegrías-dice el padre mientras los tres se tientan seguidos de la madre y el padre de Eiji y Riza, mientras se comenzaban a contemplar lo crecida y bella que estaba su hija pequeña-ha pasado tiempo ya, nuestra hija en este tiempo se ah puesto muy bella, no me sorprendería que tuviera novio ya

No digas esas cosas cariño, aún es una bebé para tener novio, pero es tan bella que si llegará a tener novio los demás quedaría envidiados por ese chico-dice la madre mientras lo único que pensaba Riza era trágame tierra en este preciso momento por tal vergüenza

Bueno papá, mamá, es muy bonito todo esto, pero acuérdense que mañana tengo instituto unto a nii-san y a Oishi-san-dice la peli-roja mientras comenzaba a comer, mientras que ambos padres se emocionan a full por su hija

Nuestra pequeña niña es tan kawaii, recuerdo que tan solo ayer era una pequeña niña que jugaba en el parque junto a nuestro pequeño campeón-dice la madre mientras se levanta y va a un mueble y lo abre

Hay no, por favor ahora que nos trague juntos la tierra será mejor Riza, mamá esta sacando el álbum de cuando éramos pequeños-dice Eiji en voz baja mientras Riza se coloca toda roja por lo que iba a hacer su madre en ese momento

Oye Oishi-kun, ¿no te gustaría ver unas cuantas fotos de nuestros pequeños cuando recién usaban pañales?-pregunta la madre mientras Oishi le prestaba atención una vez que ya había terminado de comer la comida (wao, el si que come rápido, además de comer mientras que su mejor amigo y la hermana de este sufren con sus padres embarazosos y empalagosos :3)

Sería un gusto madre de Eiji, pero me tengo que retirar, tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas para ir, además de llevar unas cosas extras para el club de tenis, con su permiso, si me disculpan-dice Oishi mientras se levanta de el asiento y comienza a caminar tranquilamente a la salida

Gracias Oishi-susurra Eiji mientras el chico pasa por detrás de él y recibe de cambio "no es nada, en tal somos amigos" por parte de la madre gallina de Seigaku justo antes de marcharse de la casa y cerrar la puerta, señal que daba a que se había ido-bueno, es una pena, en serio quería disfrutar más aquí en el comedor, pero yo igual tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana, igual que tu hermanita, así que en marcha

Te sigo nii-san, no me dejes aquí-dice la peli-roja mientras se levanta de su asiento y sigue apresurada a su hermano mayor, mientras ambos comienzan a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones

¡Kyaaaa! Nuestros pequeños niños estás creciendo, es como si ayer nada más fueran en la primaria-dice la madre mientras está totalmente emocionada por el comportamiento de ambos chicos y no enojada como debería ser, es decir enojada

La chica comenzó a desvestirse en su habitación para colocarse su pijama para acostarse, hasta que Eiji entró en la habitación de ella sin permiso, pero gracias a lo sigiloso que era el chico gato, ella no se dio cuenta hasta que miró hacia su cama y hay estaba sentado el chico gato mientras se reía al verla

¿Qué es tan gracioso nii-san?-pregunta la chica mientras trata de no lanzarle cosas que tuviera a su alcance para darle en su cabeza-no debes de estar en mi habitación

Bueno, te tengo que decir unas cuantas cosas si enserio te quieres unir al equipo masculino de tenis, primero, sigues sin tener nada en tu cuerpo que resalte, así que te va a ir bien disimular esa parte-dice el chico antes de agachar su cabeza esquivando un objeto volador no identificado que fue lanzado por su hermana-lo otro, te tienes que cuidar de los jugos que prepara Inui, eso te daría ganas de vomitar y si es que tienes suerte no morirás por un ataque gastritis

l-lo dices como si fuera un demonio ese Inui-dice un poco aterrada Riza mientras mira con un poco de miedo a su hermano, el cual tiene una sonrisa despreocupada

bueno, y lo otro, tu nombre, Riza funcionará perfectamente para pasar de ser percibido, ya que es un nombre unisex, así que con eso no habrá problemas-dice Eiji mientras se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación de la peli-roja tranquilamente pero apresurado, ya que una vez cierra la puerta choca la maleta contra la puerta

Será mejor que me acueste ya que mañana parece que va a ser un largo día-dice Riza mientras se tapa con las frazadas y se queda dormida de inmediato

Mientras tanto, Eiji Kikumaru se estaba cepillando los dientes con una mano, mientras que con la otra mano se estaba colocando su pijama a la perfección gracias a su elasticidad y agilidad, se pudo colocar totalmente el pijama para después enjuagarse la boca y dirigirse a la cama para arroparse

Je, je, je, creo que ahora me tengo que volver a acostumbrar a tener una hermanita pequeña, ya han pasado cuatro años cuando se fue con nuestra tía para estudiar en el extranjero-dice Eiji con una sonrisa mientras mira el techo, para luego darse vuelta a un lado de la cama y quedarse dormido con una sonrisa infantil

* * *

_**bueno, eso fue todo, creo en serio, muy en el fondo, que Word te estafa, al parecer seis hojasa de word aquí en FanFiction no son nada, se hacen muy pero muy cortos, bueno, mada mada dane y hasta la próxima minna**_


End file.
